


Seungkwan doesn't Understand

by mssvteen (Knaija)



Series: Kpop on Heels [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All Girls, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, drama-form, play-fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/mssvteen
Summary: Hansol catches Seungkwan watching porn





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seungkwan – Sookwan  
> Hansol - Hana

INT: SEVENTEEN DORM – SOOKWAN’S ROOM – NIGHT

_When Hana opens the door, Sookwan closes her laptop in fear, blushing furiously as she looks back at Hana. Hana stops at the door, tilting her head as she watches Sookwan watch her warily._

**SOOKWAN**

_(Voice shaking)_

Can’t… can’t you knock?

_Hana blinks as she walks into the room_

**HANA**

Unnie, what are you doing?

**SOOKWAN**

Nothing

**HANA**

_(Narrows her eyes)_

Unnie, why is your voice so high pitched

**SOOKWAN**

_(Lowers her voice)_

My voice is not high pitched

_Hana jumps on the bed_

**HANA**

Then what are you hiding?

**SOOKWAN**

It’s nothing

_She stretches her hand out as Hana snatches the laptop from her grasp_

**SOOKWAN**

_(Horrified)_

NO! Hana please

_She tries to fight to get to it, but Hana pushes her down, holding the laptop out of reach as she climbs over Sookwan, keeping Sookwan locked between her thighs. She reaches over Sookwan and drops the laptop at the head of the bed as she uses both hands to hold Sookwan down_

**SOOKWAN**

_(Shouts)_

STOP! HANA, LISTEN TO UNNIE

**HANA**

You’re being weird

**SOOKWAN**

I’m not. Please

_Laughing, Hana grabs her hands and pins them to her side, raises her knees, one at a time till she has Sookwan completely stuck and unable to move_

**SOOKWAN**

What are you doing?

**HANA**

Tell me what you were doing?

**SOOKWAN**

Can’t I do stuff on my own anymore?

**HANA**

If it was me, you’d be poking your nose anyway

**SOOKWAN**

_(Calms down)_

It was nothing

**HANA**

It didn’t seem like nothing

_She reaches for the laptop as Sookwan starts struggling again. She places it above Sookwan’s head as she opens it and gasps as Sookwan stiffens, closing her eyes in mortification_

**HANA**

You’re watching porn!

**SOOKWAN**

IT’S NOTHING

**HANA**

It’s lesbian porn

**SOOKWAN**

IT’S NOTHING!!!

**HANA**

Why are you watching two girls having sex? Since when do you find two girls having sex attractive?

**SOOKWAN**

I don’t

**HANA**

_(Confused)_

But you were watching it

**SOOKWAN**

I was curious

**HANA**

About what?

_She closes the laptop as she shifts, giving Sookwan room to sit up_

**SOOKWAN**

_(Shrugs)_

I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to see

_Hana watches her with a frown on her face_

**HANA**

Is it because of what I told you?

_Sookwan looks at her as her blush deepens even more. She nods_

**SOOKWAN**

I wanted to know… to see if…

**HANA**

To see what?

**SOOKWAN**

Nothing. I just… _(Shakes her head)_ it’s stupid

_Hana rushes to her knees, crawling closer_

**HANA**

It’s not. Not to me

**SOOKWAN**

It’s… it doesn’t make sense

**HANA**

_(Grimaces)_

That I like girls?

**SOOKWAN**

No!

**HANA**

Then what is it? Talk to me

**SOOKWAN**

I mean, what‘s the difference? If you’re going to be attracted to anyone, why couldn’t it be me? What’s so wrong with me? I’m right here. I’m pretty, right? I have a beautiful voice. And it’s not like I don’t have what those girls have. I mean, look at this

_She pushes passed Hana as she plays the video again_

**SOOKWAN**

I could do that. It’s not so hard

_She turns around, placing her head on the bed as she attempts to lift her lower body above her head. Seeing what she’s about to do, Hana laughs and pulls her down_

**HANA**

Unnie, why are you so stupid?

_Sookwan smacks her on the head_

**SOOKWAN**

Is it me you’re talking to like that?

**HANA**

Who else would I be talking to?

_Sookwan pouts_

**HANA**

You’re watching porn because you think I don’t like you?

**SOOKWAN**

_(Rolls her eyes)_

I know you like me. You just don’t like me like that. I get I-

_Hana leans forward and kisses Sookwan right on the lips as her eyes widen in shock and she inhales sharply. When Hana pulls away, Sookwan is watching her_

**SOOKWAN**

Wha… why?

**HANA**

I have a crush on the silliest member in Seventeen

_Sookwan laughs, still a little in shock_

**SOOKWAN**

You have a crush on me?

**HANA**

I told you about it because I have a crush on you

_Sookwan sits, thinking as Hana regards her warily_

**HANA**

So…?

**SOOKWAN**

So what?

**HANA**

Can I kiss you again?

**SOOKWAN**

_(Huffs)_

You better

_Without needing to be told twice, Hana throws her hands around Sookwan’s shoulders and kisses her again_


End file.
